


Golden

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Music, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pining, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Suddenly, there was a very loud thud that came from Klaus' room, followed by, "Holy fuck!" Then another thud, and something sounded like glass breaking. "Holy shit!"Sam paused the movie and they all shared a look, "Do we just... ignore that? Or..."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Golden

Klaus was on the subway, going home from Peter's place. It was late and the subway car was almost empty. Only Klaus, an old lady and five guys picking on a tired looking man, occupied the car. Klaus tried his hardest to ignore it. His jeep was confiscated after the whole Loki situation, he did not need his dads on his case again. But the man kept waving them off, hoping they would stop loudly singing so he could get a little sleep. Klaus wanted to get up and kick their skulls through the windows, but he couldn't. He needed to control himself. Just wait a few minutes and it'll all be over.

Klaus started practicing some stuff Bruce taught him. Breathing, counting, he closed his eyes and imagine something nice, something... Klaus opened his eyes when he heard the cry. One of the guys was slapping the man around, and Klaus had enough.

He got up from his seat, "Why don't you leave the guy alone?"

The five of them all stopped and turned to look at him. One of them laughed, "Mind your business, you little punk." They went back to bullying the man.

"Seriously, leave the guy alone. What the fuck is wrong with you? He didn't do anything to you." 

They left the man alone and all started walking toward Klaus, "What are you going to do about it, kid?" They surrounded him, one behind him, one on either side of him, and two at the front. 

Klaus sighed. And head butt the man in front of him. So hard, in fact, that he immediately fell unconscious. The other four sprung into action. Klaus grabbed one and slammed his head into a pole, and kicked the other in his groin. They both dropped like sacks of potatoes.

The last two, startled by the quick defeat of their friends, pulled out two switch blades. Klaus kicked one of them back, he would deal with him later. He knocked the knife out of the other guys hand, caught it, and stabbed him in the back of the thigh. The other guy flew forward, slashing at him. Klaus caught him by the wrist and snapped it, making him drop it, he then grabbed the guy's hair and slammed his head into a pole. 

The car stopped at the next station, and the doors flew open. Klaus breathed heavily, and moved to pick up his things, immediately leaving the subway car. The tired looking man, got out as well and stopped Klaus, "Thank you." 

Klaus shrugged, "It was no problem. Have a good night, sir." 

He left the man standing there, and made his way out of the station, into the busy streets to get a cab. It was only then, when the adrenaline wore off, that he felt the stinging pain in his palm. He held his palm up to his face and swore in german when he saw the gash. 

_____

Klaus could never go home with his hand in that state, Tony would mother him until it healed and he didn't exactly want that. Instead, he bought some medical supplies and sat down on the sidewalk in front of the pharmacy. He washed the blood off of the wound to see it better so he could stitch it up.

Out of nowhere, someone took his hand and sat beside him. Klaus tried to pull his hand away, especially when he saw who it was, but they had a very firm grip. 

"I would never hurt you, boy. Stay still." It was the doctor that treated his wounds when he was in the Hydra facility. Dr. Matthew. She still looked the same after six years, just a little older, and a little more pale. "I've been trying to find a way to talk to you for a few months now, but I'm running out of time."

"Are you in trouble?" Klaus winced as she started stitching up his hand.

"No. Stage four bone cancer, I'm going to be dead by next month. I wanted to make sure that I didn't leave you incomplete after I died. I stood by as they did some bad shit to you, it's the least I can do. I can see that you're still a trouble maker. Let me guess, someone pissed you off?"

"They were picking on a guy." 

She chuckled, "You really haven't changed a bit." She wrapped his hand up, "And there. Good as new." 

"Thanks." Klaus flexed his hand a bit, "Why did you want to see me?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small wooden box, "They made me take this out of you when you were five. They wanted to control you, and this would have made it impossible to do so. I kept it all these years, it was the right thing to do. Probably the only right thing I've ever done in my life. You never deserved any of that, you were just a sweet little boy." 

Klaus took it from her, "What's inside?"

"The truth." She stood up and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "Goodbye, my little trouble maker." 

_____

"Hey kid. We're watching Terminator, wanna join?" Clint asked.

Klaus shook his head, "Pass, I have to finish my essay. Have fun though." He tried to get away as fast as possible so Tony couldn't see his hand, but he ultimately failed. Damn assassins and their vigilance.

"What's wrong with your hand, Klaus?" Natasha asked. Klaus cursed quietly, turned around and smiled.

"Just a little scrape. Nothing to worry about, just boys being boys. You guys know how it is. Bye." Klaus tried to make another run for it but Tony stopped him.

"Stop right there. Let me see your hand." 

Klaus sighed and stuck out his right hand, Tony looked it over, "How did you get this?" 

"Don't get mad. These guys were being total dicks to this one guy on the subway, and I couldn't not help. He looked so sad. And two of the guys had knives." 

Tony frowned, "Who wrapped this? You're not left handed, and this looks way too professional." 

Klaus' mind blanked for a minute. He couldn't tell them that his old Hydra doctor treated him in a dirty New York sidewalk. Naturally, he stuttered out the first name he could think of. "Wade. He's very good at it, him being hurt all the time and all." 

"Your mercenary boyfriend? I thought you spent the day with Peter?" 

Klaus turned a little red, "He's not my boyfriend. He has a girlfriend, Vanessa. Who is a great person, so nice, she is just...the nicest. It's very clear why he likes her, he even got a ring pop, I helped pick it out. It's a great flavour, she'll totally love it. He's so happy, with his girlfriend. Who he loves, very much." 

"You completely ignored the other half of that question, but never mind. Do you really have an essay, or did you just not want me to see your hand?" 

"I do have to finish my philosophy essay, and I have to start the psych one, both of them are due in three days." 

Tony let go of Klaus' hand, "Well get to it then." 

Klaus nodded and walked off to him room, where he found Loki reading on his bed. He smiled, "Hey Raven." Klaus took the box the doctor gave him, and threw his back pack in a corner.

"You are such a barbarian." 

Klaus laughed. He grabbed his laptop and moved to sit next to his friend. "What are you reading?"

"Something called Salem's Lot. I saw it in the library." Loki turned the page. He pointed at the wooden box, "What's that?"

Klaus played with the box, turning it in his hands, "I don't know. My old doctor gave it to me, she said something about making me whole."

"It could be something that would kill you."

Klaus shook his head, "She was always nice to me. She gave me forehead kisses all the time." 

"Just because she kissed your forehead, doesn't mean she doesn't want to kill you, Sunshine." 

Klaus put it on his night stand, "Well, we're not going to find out tonight cause I have two essays to finish." He opened his laptop, took one look at the unfinished assignment, closed the document, and sighed, "I don't feel like doing this. Wanna watch Megamind?"

Loki dropped his book and sighed, "Sure."

_______

"When you're finished with those God forsaken essays, we could go to that concert. I don't know the name of the band, just that it's heavy metal, and it's in the most disgusting night club I've ever seen. We have to go." Loki stood in the mirror brushing his hair, with the green face mask on. Klaus had no idea why, he was a god, he will never have bad skin.

Lucky him. 

Klaus was soaking in a bubble bath not two feet away from him, studying the wooden box again. He was on his side, with his arms hanging over the golden tub, box in his injured hand.

"I heard about them, The Grim Reapers, it's what they're called. They are pretty bad. My friend Elijah said there music sounds like a bunch of cats getting squeezed to death, with a hairdryer on in the background."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, "We're not going for the music. We're going for the chaos. Just imagine, the fights, the drunk people, the high people. So many marks in one night. It's like what you guys call Christmas." 

Klaus rolled his eyes. His long blond, wet locks decided to fall into his face, Klaus pushed them back.

"You are in desperate need of a haircut, it's starting to remind me of Thor and it's unsettling." 

Klaus pouted, "But I don't wanna cut my hair. Wade said that it suited me. Maybe I could dye it, or curl it."

"You have to get over your little crush. The man is about to propose to his girlfriend, he obviously feels nothing for you."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I know that. He's so happy about it, you should've seen his face when he decided to do it. He looked so beautiful, it's the happiest I've ever seen him. I would never fuck that up. Not even if someone put a gun to my head." 

"Oh gods, you're in love with him." 

Klaus looked away from his friend, and suddenly became very interested with the box, "I think I'm going to open this now."

"Wait!"

Klaus ignored him and opened it anyway, drowning when he saw what was inside. It was a cassette tape. Klaus groaned, "Are you telling me they could put this on a CD or something? I don't have a walkman." 

"What is it?" Loki asked curiously.

"A cassette tape. Very old tech. They don't make these things anymore. I'm sure we could find a walkman in a pawn shop or something later today." 

Klaus put the tape back in the box and closed it. "I can't believe you did that. What if it was a bomb?" 

"Well, I would be very dead."

________

"I think they're up to something again. I saw him lock his door after they got back. Do you think they're hooking up?" Tony asked, him and Bucky were sat together on the couch watching a movie with the rest of the team.

Bucky quietly scoffed, "No chance. Klaus is in love with Wade, and he's too nice to use anyone like that. They're probably planning all the different ways to give us heart attacks. I overheard Loki telling Thor something about a concert." 

Tony groaned, "God I hope they don't get arrested or something worse. They're both on thin ice."

"Stop worrying. I'm sure they're just hanging out as usual."

Suddenly, there was a very loud thud that came from Klaus' room, followed by, "Holy fuck!" Then another thud, and something sounded like glass breaking. "Holy shit!" 

Sam paused the movie and they all shared a look, "Do we just... ignore that? Or..."

Steve sighed, "I'll check on them. You guys can relax, I know how to handle the situation." 

Bucky snorted, "Cause he's exactly like you were, only now he isn't going to drop dead at any minute." 

Steve rolled his eyes and walked off, while the rest of the team resumed the movie. A few minutes later, they heard Steve exclaim, "What the fuck?! What did you guys do?!" 

Sam paused the movie again, and Steve basically ran out, "Guys, you have to see this. It's insane."

______

"Klaus?" 

"Yes dad?" 

"What happened to your room?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Why the fuck...is everything gold?"

"I had an...accident?"

Tony sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. 

Bucky cleared his throat, "Could you please explain, kid?"

Klaus twiddled with his thumbs and looked everywhere but their eyes. Tony snapped his fingers, catching his attention, and Klaus couldn't take it, "This doctor that I knew from Hydra, gave me a box that had a cassette tape in it. Naturally, I played the tape, and it was just a song, a really good song. And I was vibing, cause it was a really good song. And then it finished and the tape destroyed itself, and I touched the walkman, and it turned gold, and I freaked out and threw it at the door. And Loki saw what happened and he tried to touch me, but I fell off the bed and smashed my lamp and as soon as my hand touched the ground everything turned gold." 

"Back up. Hold the God damned phone. What Hydra doctor? This doctor, that worked for the people who tortured you since birth, gives you some mysterious box, and you open it. What if was a bomb or something?" Tony asked incredulously.

"That is exactly what I said." Loki crossed his arms. 

"But, she was really nice. She gave me my first marshmallow. And see, I'm not dead. I'm like Rumplestiltskin now." He poked Loki's black sweater and it turned into gold.

"Stop changing the subject. What was this doctor's name? We need to make sure she can't come back and hurt you."

Klaus waved them off, "Dude, chill. She has bone cancer, let the woman breathe." He slid his fingers over his mint green phone and watched as it slowly turned gold. "This is so cool."

"Can you undo it?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I should be able to." Klaus put both hands on his bedroom walls and waited a couple seconds before the gold started going away and crawled its way up his arms, sinking into his skin. He looked at his hands with a huge grin on his face,"This is sick!"


End file.
